


Mending Tears

by Sherloqued



Category: Brokeback Mountain, Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Alma makes up her mind.





	

"You forgettin' sumthin'?"

Ennis stopped short in his rush out the door for another fishin' trip, looking askance at his wife.  _It's as if he's afraid I meant he forgot to kiss me goodbye,_ Alma thought.  No, she certainly wouldn't be expecting that.   It was just that damned creel case he almost forgot.

The girls happily shouted their goodbyes and hopes that he would be back in time for the church picnic, and as Ennis left, Alma only considered the mountain of clothes waiting in the laundry basket, and the mending to be done that could no longer be repaired.


End file.
